Crumbleing Empires of Taffy
by Drowning Shadow
Summary: r hungry Irken fleet commander creates a plot to overthrow the entire Irken Empire is driven away to seek refuge on a remote planet, problems begin to erupt all throughout the universe. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: If you think I own Invader Zim or any related merchandise, DVD's, etc., then you need serious help. I do, however, own Zia and Gart. Yes, Zia is basically taken from the name Zita  
  
The Massive was quiet. The technicians were silent as always, endlessly pressing buttons and moving dials and the like on panels, even when it didn't seem to have any purpose. It was what their paks were programmed for. What else could they do?  
The Tallest were sitting there bored, watching the planets go by through the huge monitor. Purple was absentmindedly shoving assorted snacks into his mouth, and Red was staring at a little action figure of himself with a bored expression on his face, occasionally pressing the button to make it extend a little mechanical arm with a boxing glove on it. "Whnsmtgnnhapp?" said Purple, suddenly breaking the silence.  
"What?" Red looked up, not exactly looking interested.  
Purple swallowed his mouthful of food. "When's something going to happen? We've been drifting for days!"  
"...And...?"  
"I'm bored!"  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the ship.  
"Did I do that?"  
Red looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Well... If he had eyebrows, one would have been raised. "We've just been hit," came one of the techie's voices, reminding them of what was going on. "What ship would even dare to go against the Massive?"  
"It appears to be a small Vort ship." "Let the fleet take care of it!"  
"Um... We drifted away from them a long time ago, sir. I told you an hour ago. We're still getting the engines back online."  
"They were offline?"  
The tech's eye twitched. Luckily it wasn't in view of the tallest. "Again, I told you an hour ago," he said, trying to disguise the annoyance in his voice.  
"Oh, yeah," said Purple after swallowing another mouthful, "I think that had something to do with the taffy thing."  
Another explosion made the sip rattle slightly.  
"Can't you just fire a laser at them?!" "The lasers are warming up..."  
A thin beam of light came from the ship, slicing the Vort ship in half. A moment of silence followed, broken only by the slurping sounds coming from Purple trying to get the last of his soda. "Well, that was inconclusive..."  
Silence ensued.  
  
"Damn it..."  
Zia reached a shaking arm up, grabbing the desk and pulling herself to her feet. Glancing at the vials on top of it, she stood up straight and dusted herself off. "SERVICE DRONE GART!" she snapped, quickly pressing a button that made the panel with tray of vials on it to sink down into the desk, another one going to make it appear as though they had never been there.  
A split second later, the door slid open, admitting an incredibly short Irken with a pile of papers in his arms. "Yes, Commander?"  
"What was that?" "I'm not sure." It's not as though anyone would ever report anything to me, he thought to himself. "Eh... Well, it almost destroyed my-... Um..."  
Gart rolled his eyes. "Your plan to overthrow the Irken Empire? Yeah, I thought it might have had some effect on that."  
Zia jumped, quickly pressing a button on the desk and grabbing a laser out of it and pointing it at Gart. "How did you know about that?!"  
He sighed and began flipping through the papers. "Orders were placed for various chemicals, complaints of toxic fumes came from other inhabitants of The Massive, the commander of the Royal Fleet goes missing, a few actual sweeps of the ship's scanners show her bio signs; it all looks pretty suspicious. I reported it to one of the guards a little while ago. They should be coming for you soon."  
"Um..." It took her a moment to process the fact that a service drone had been essentially spying on her. "...You do realize I'm going to have to destroy you now, right?"  
"Pretty much, yeah..." Alarms began to go off on the ship. Zia reached for the trigger of the laser.  
  
Gart twitched, dropping the papers and falling to the ground.  
"I can't believe this useless thing got stuck on stun..." Zia tossed the laser over her shoulder, picking up one of the papers and glancing at the drawing of a squid eating a Voot Runner on it. She pressed the button on the desk, shoving the vials into a containment case along with a few other random items from the room, including Gart. Why not, after all? She ran through the halls, dodging the camera sweeps, skirting through the narrow blind spots and heading for the docking bay. Quickly rounding the corner, she stopped in front of a panel and entered the access code. The sound of footsteps became louder and Zia quickly moved from ship to ship. She eventually stopped at a Ring Cutter, tossing the case in and vaulting in after it. She engaged the engine and shot forwards, blowing a hole through the airlock doors and taking off into space. Zia leaned back in the chair, narrowing her purple eyes and crossing her arms, glaring at the display monitors. Once that drone woke up, he would wish he had never been born.  
  
And that concludes the bad writing that is chapter one. Enjoy. I'm truly sorry about this, folks, but I can promise you that if I even have time to write the next chapters, it will get better later on... 


End file.
